Mysterious Lovers
by Tripp Draken
Summary: What would you do if your biggest fear became your reality?
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious Lovers

Chapter one:

How it all began

Zane's life was perfect, lots of friends, a beautiful, caring mom, and the perfect girlfriend any boy could ask for. His mom worked at a gum factory on the west side of town, and his father died in an accident four years ago, so Zane always understood when she came home late and he had to fend for himself, he always had entertainment. School life for him was easy being a popular straight A student and all, but what he didn't know was that everything was about to go terribly wrong. One fine day he came home to a quite house the only the sound of ticking from an old grandfather clock could be heard as Zane entered hanging his coat on a hook by the door. Walking towards the kitchen he saw a note on the counter from his mom. After reading it he started up the stairs grabbing his bag thinking he would do some homework to pass the time, but as he attempted to do it he couldn't focus he kept thinking what could be so important at work that they needed my mom for? As he lay in bed wondering, he slowly started to dose off into slumber. When he woke he checked the clock 10'o clock. Stretching he slowly headed down the stairs expecting his mom to have made breakfast, but reaching the bottom of the stairs he realized there was no one home and the same note was on the counter, he decided to call his mom's work. By the time he got off the phone tears were rolling down his face, the lady on the phone told him that his mom never made it to work last night and at 9:30 A.M. they found her car a few miles from the highway but no body. The news upset him so he decided to take a walk around town to settle his mind. Walking through town he stopped at the corner store to buy something. Walking around he settled at the park, sitting on the swings to calm his mind a little soon enough it had gotten dark and the wind had picked up swirling around him in an eerie manor provoking his paranoia. Walking towards the exit he saw a slender boy leaning against a post a few feet from the archway, his pace quickened like the beating of his heart in his ears he tried not to look at him as he exited the park but the boy said something that had caught his attention.

"I've been waiting for you."

Zane snapped his head looking at the boy, what could he mean? was he talking to someone else? Zane looked around.

"I'm talking to you silly." The boy chuckled.

Zane lowered his head ignoring the boy walking back towards his house, the boy was following him. Zane wondered what he wanted but was to scared to ask. Reaching the steps he turned seeing the boy's questioning gaze.

"Can I help you?" Zane exclaimed.

"We need your help."

As the boy explained his story Zane wondered about his mother if see was safe. The boy finished and waited while Zane collected his thoughts.

"How did you know i was at the park? And anyway who are you?"

"Sorry for my poor manners, if you want a better explanation I was sent here to find you and bring you to this place so master could talk to you he told me to come and get you it was important so I came as fast as I could and I finally found you." he said moving a little closer to Zane for a better look at his face.

"So you stalk me and then ask me for a favor?" Zane asked stumbling backwards.

Luke caught him by the arm steadying him.

"I guess you would see it that way but I assure you I mean you no harm. Master told me you were cute but I wanted to find out for myself so I decided to come and get you for master instead of him coming himself. You see master is old and gets irritated easily so it was better I come anyway." he said with a smile.

Luke raised his hands in surrender chuckling. Zane rubbed his temples collecting himself feeling sick and dizzy, what did he think would happen if Zane were to help them? What did he expect? Was this all a big joke, a dream?

"So can you come with me and you can return in the morning I think, it just depends if master lets you or not, but I'm sure he will"

Zane nodded deciding to go and see this master, and figure out who these people are, and how they knew him. By the time they reached the place it was already 5:30 A.M. Luke told Zane some rules about how to act around master and what not to say around him or the others. Entering the temple they were greeted by two boys with bright red hair, they were led down a long hall and into a room in which their master was resting in a bed with bedposts made of metal and medical supplies. The boys with red hair left the room without a sound soon after master signaled Luke to leave as well. Zane sat uncomfortably at the bedside nervously awaiting the man to speak. Sweat rolled down his nose, suddenly the man spoke. Zane looked up at the man confused. The man hesitated for a minute smiling and said, "My name is Zeke, I sent for you because I thought maybe you could help us out with something." The man paused coughing and waited for Zane to answer.

"So what did you think I could help you out with? And if I help you out what's in it for me?" Zane said looking at the man.

"We need your help to find an ancient temple. Four years ago that you traveled to this very temple with your father. The temple your father died in. I need you to remember for me my family heirloom lies in a chamber and I need it back, if you help us out I will give you something in return. I will not tell you what I will give you I need to know I can trust you first."

The man said with a smile knowing he has won Zane over.

"We leave at the break of dawn." He walked out of the room.

Luke showed Zane to his room, explaining everything like where stuff for bedding and bath were and where the bathroom was. After explaining everything Luke sat on one of the beds in the room.

"This is my bed; master put you in my room because all the other rooms are full" Luke said looking out the window.

Zane lay on the other bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Where are your parents?" Zane asked giving him a side glance.

Luke lay on the bed looking at the ceiling as well sighing he replied

"you know I can't remember anyone other than master that took care of me I guess I was to young to remember but as far as I know I never had anyone other than master."

Zane turned to face him.

"I have a mom well I had one but she was on her way to work and a car hit her causing her to drive off the road they say that they found her car but no body."

Zane covered his head with a pillow tears rolling down his face. Luke got up walking over to Zane, he touching his shoulder, Zane rolled over looking defenseless Luke climbed into bed holding him close to comfort him. Zane nervously looked at Luke who was now in his bed holding on to him tightly.

"Do you do this for everyone?"

"Not everyone you just seemed like you needed it, I can let go if you want." Luke said looking at him

"No that's okay your warm." Zane said.

In the morning Zane woke up to find Luke still laying next to him in the same position he was in last night, Zane reach over and ran his finger over his lips and down his cheek to his neck.

Luke woke up and stretched.

"Good morning sleep well" Zane asked.

"Better than I usual do."

"That's good thank you for comforting me last night I felt safe for once it was like my mom was with me again." Zane said hugging him.

"I thought you would like some comfort glad I could help." Luke said smiling

"Last night when you held me close my heart started racing like I was wanting more than you just holding me but then I thought of my friends and girlfriend back home and it made me think about what I feel like I'm starting to question myself because it felt so right." Zane said looking embarrassed.

"Why do you look embarrassed there's no need to be I won't judge you for liking me, I felt the same." Luke said looking away.

"Why do you look so sad?" Zane said looking concerned.

"I had a boyfriend and thought he was everything he was my world but when he left on a mission for master he never came back, I was devastated, heartbroken. I couldn't deal with the pain of losing anyone else so I swore to myself I wouldn't like anyone else without getting to know them first but here I am spilling my heart out to a total stranger."

Luke sat up stretching.

"We must go its time for the mission."

"Yeah, you're right. Stay with me a little while longer. Your master needs my help but I don't even know how to get to this temple or even how I'm going to find this artifact in which he is looking for." Zane said

"I'll be going with you. I'll be able to find it for you, don't worry so much okay everything will be fine and if its any help, I don't think your moms dead I think she'll be just fine promise." and with that Luke left the room.

Zane thought for a few minutes about what Luke had said and then decided to walk the halls and explore the temple at which he was taken to. Walking around Zane realized the temple was much bigger than he thought there were like 20 bedrooms and in each room there were four beds each filled with kids except for Luke's room. Later that day Zane and the group of four other boys Zeke had sent with Zane set off on there journey, they ventured for a few hours, when it started to get dark Zane told the boys to put down there stuff and take a break hydrate and rest their feet. After a while three of the boys were asleep. Luke sat next to Zane as he tried to figure out exactly what temple it was he and his father went to for their vacation when he realized where they were headed it was already to late to turn back, they were headed toward the temple of the dead.

Zane wondered why their master would send them to this temple for a stupid heirloom that's probably not worth dying for. Luke saw the look of wonder in his eyes.

"What's up?" Luke asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing" Zane said looking at Luke.

"So, what's our next move?" Luke finally said after a long period of silence.

"Well we already crossed here and we're about here so I'd guess by tomorrow we'll be heading though the forest and then we'll end up about a mile or so away from the temple then we can get the artifact back and be home free." Zane said with a pause.

"What's up?" Luke looked all confused.

"Well you see no one has ever come out of this temple alive and so I'm kind of worried that's all." Zane said.

Zane stood up putting his hand on Luke's shoulder, Luke shivered at the feeling of Zane's touch, like a tingly sensation just ran down his spine. Zane looked at Luke, his heart racing now and his breaths deep Luke realized that Zane was scared of what he's feeling and unsure of what to do. Luke Pulled Zane into an embrace, taking his face between his hands and kissing him softly. Zane felt like he was melting and in an instant it was over. Slowly Luke ran his finger over Zane's lips then across his cheek and down his neck leaning him back and kissing his neck softly. He held Luke close kissing him deeply not sure what he was doing but knowing he didn't want to stop. Luke pulled away from him as if something had terrified him.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong am I a bad kisser is that the problem?" Zane looked at Luke who was now a little calmer since they stopped kissing.

"I stopped because there's something I'm not telling you about myself and it's because if you knew you probably would hate me and would probably want to get as far away from me as possible, but I would understand fully because if I was told my secret I would do the same." Luke got really quiet.

"Now why would you ever have to doubt that I would never run away from you because I'm sure whatever you are is not that bad."

Luke looked at Zane, his emerald eye's grew brighter and his mouth began to push out like his teeth had grown, Zane looked at Luke in shock realizing that Luke was not human but the very creature that killed his father, a vampire.

Zane tried so hard not to show any signs of fear but it was already to late Zane turned away looking for an escape, somewhere to run knowing that he was faster and more deadly then ever. At the very thought that he was traveling with the one thing that could end his life, Zane stood up and walked off into the night leaving Luke and the other boys at camp. Zane was terrified of vampires, despised them for what they did to his father. Zane promised himself that he would never come back to this temple after what happened four years ago he just wanted to forget it all. Zane stopped walking tears rolled down his face.

"Zane are you okay?" Luke walked up behind him startling him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Zane said wiping his eyes.

he turned to look at Luke but found himself looking at the ground instead.

"I understand you hate me now I knew it I was stupid to tell you" Luke said turning to leave.

"No! That's not why I'm running four years ago my father and I came to this very temple, we were attacked by vampires and he died protecting me." Zane said walking up to Luke.

"Oh I didn't know I'm sorry I shouldn't have come."

"No I wanted you to and I want you to stay right here by my side" Zane said looking at Luke.

As his face moved closer Luke began to blush he turned at the last minute as Zane pulled away blushing, Luke walked away, as Zane watched him leave he felt a sharp pain in his neck almost like a bee sting he couldn't turn his neck, he tried to scream grasping his neck. He dropped to the knees his eye site was fading through the darkness he heard Luke's voice calling to him but he couldn't respond he was cold and dying. Luke fixed him up and laid him down on a blanket and waited for him to wake up. A few hours later he woke sweat running down his face, he felt weak he didn't remember anything that happened last night Zane rubbed his neck feeling a scab on the side of his neck, small like a spider had bit him, Zane shrugged and attempted to get up seeing Luke in the corner staring at him, a jolt of fear made a tingly feeling run up and down his back. Zane sat back down, his pale face reflecting in the moonlight. The next day they reached the temple, walking in Zane felt somewhat misplaced as if he was walking into some kind of flashback. He remembered his dad standing by the statue of a man in the entrance hall, and him taking pictures of artifacts in the tomb room. Luke called to Zane snapping him out of his zone like daze.

"What happened you don't look so good?" Luke asked.

"I don't know it was like I could see everything that happened here on my visit but I haven't been here in four years I don't understand." He sat trying to shake the feeling


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterious Lovers

Chapter 2:

The boys decided to split up in to groups walking in different directions to find the artifact. Zane and Luke took the small room while the twins took the larger room running off the entrance hall. As Luke searched the room Zane stood in the entrance as if something kept him from entering, Luke turned to him.

"so what's so important about this artifact anyway?" Zane asked.

"Well you see this artifact is the lost heirloom of the ancient vampires that ruled the earth many years ago. He sent us here to find it because supposedly it was discovered by an archaeologist that has many interests in it I guess it's said to have a hidden power that if in the wrong hands could be dangerous." Luke explained

"I see so he wants us to get it for him so that he can protect it right?"

"right!"

"Well then what does this artifact look like?"

Zane stood up starting to shuffle through the artifacts on a shelf, forgetting everything that happened the night before. There was a long pause of silence in the room, The only noises that could be heard were the sounds that Zane's heartbeat and the shuffling of the artifacts. His heartbeat sped up as he walked to the shelf by Luke.

"Do I make you nervous?" Luke asked as he reached out and grabbed Zane by the hips.

His heartbeat was racing now and Luke smiled realizing the change in speed. Zane got quite as Luke held him, his eyes closed as he laid his head back against Luke's shoulder. Thoughts raced through Zane's head and his head began to spin.

"Your hands are cold but there so soft." Zane said raising one with his hand and examining it,

Luke smiled.

"yeah well that's what you get for being a vampire cold hands and no heartbeat I still don't get how I can get a boner with no heartbeat ." Luke chuckled.

Zane turned and looked at Luke blushing he whispered in Luke's ear something that would probably change their lives forever. Luke's eyes widened not because of what Zane said, but because he felt a shiver run down his spine followed by a rush of pleasure. Luke blushed throwing his head back and closing his eyes. After a minute Luke pushed Zane away realizing that this is neither the place nor time for this. Zane fidgeted seeing Luke's stunned look and began to walk back over to the shelf he was at originally.

"Look Zane, I'm sorry I got nervous I just wanted it but not here and not now please don't be mad I'm just not use to being close to people I hope you understand." Luke stepped closer.

Zane turned and looked at Luke his face full of sorrow and fear.

"Zane what's wrong?"

As Luke began to walk toward him Zane stepped back fear rushed through him. But distance in this room was like having claustrophobia. He began to feel like he couldn't breathe, he bolted for the doorway. Later Luke met up with Zane who was sitting in the entrance hall, walking over to him Zane face seemed empty, hallow. Zane's heart began to hurt as Luke walked through the door. Seeing Luke was getting harder and harder to do, Luke's smell made Zane want him more and it pained him. So he decided to leave the place and go back home. Although it was far away he wanted to make an attempt he just wanted to go home and forget everything, forget Luke. The next day Zane decided to get up early and walk the distance. He thought that if he could go early he would be home by sundown, but that was a lie. Zane began to walk he must have walked 40 miles before it began to get dark. Zane was afraid of the dark. Well he was afraid of what lurked in it more then the dark itself. Zane's pace quickened with every step he took as the sun sank lower and lower into the horizon. He watched the last ray of light sink down behind the mountain and fell to his knees. His body felt paralyzed as fear consumed him overwhelming his mind. Zane saw a light through the darkness it came closer and closer as if someone was walking toward him. As the light got closer he could see a face beyond the gleam of the light. It was Luke.

"Zane, Is that you?" Luke asked.

Zane rose to his feet

"Why have you come? Why are you here?" Zane said

Luke could hear the fear in his voice. Zane began to blush as he lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Why did you run? Was it because of me?" Luke asked.

"Yes Luke I ran because I loved you and I was afraid of what I felt." Zane paused for a minute

"So I ran to keep myself sane. I wanted you so bad Luke I was so sure I wasn't into guys but now I've noticed that when I was with girls it just didn't feel right. But when I'm with you I felt..."

"You felt what! Right! You felt like I was the one! That I was the answer to all you prayers! That in the end I would be your hero! Well guess again cause I don't want a runner I want someone true. Not a man who tries to get close and then when pushed away out of nervousness, won't run home to his mom that's not even there."

Luke stopped feeling angry hurt and sympathetic for Zane knowing that what he said could lose him everything. Luke started to walk away leaving Zane in the place he feared the most, the dark. Zane wanted so badly to reach out, To yell his name and hope that he turns to look at him one more time but nothing came. He felt speechless, paralyzed, hurt, and sick. Luke began to worry about him angry at himself for leaving him there scared and alone but its for his own good he thought. But that was pushed out of his thoughts when he heard a scream of agony coming from the direction of Zane. Luke bolted toward the direction and soon came across Zane's broken body still and But with a faint heartbeat, he was losing conscious. Luke felt dumb for leaving him alone, He felt as if this was punishment for betraying the one he loved. Luke dropped by Zane's side picking him up in his arms, Zane's body laid limp in Luke's arms his pulse fading, Slowly but surely Zane began to die. Luke had to act fast he had to figure out a way to save him a way to give him life, Luke had to turn him. Luke's hesitated for a second knowing that if he turns him there's no going back. So instead of turning him he decided to take him back to Master's hideout. Master was not only the best archaeologist but he was also a Witch. When he arrived Zane barely had a pulse. Luke laid him down in front of Zeke. Panic overwhelmed Luke as he sat next to Zane's dying body. Tears rolled down his face. Zeke saw this and demanded an explanation.

"I went to go find him like you said to. But when I got there he was laying on the ground like this I didn't want to change him so I brought him here to you."

"So you thought it was better to bring him here than save his life yourself? You're a coward!"

"I wanted to but I knew that if I turned him that it would be forever and I didn't want to change him unless he wanted it..." Luke paused for a moment remembering their fight.

"Crap." Luke said sighing "He did want it."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"We had a fight, he told me the reason for him running away was because he loved me and that when I pushed him away he was afraid of the rejection. I told him that I couldn't return his feelings if he was just going to run away and I walked away from him. I shouldn't have walked away. I should have stayed even if I was angry I should have protected him."

"So that's why we're in this situation because you got mad and left him in the dark. Did you know he's afraid of the dark? That what lurks in the dark terrifies him? DID YOU! YOU'RE SO STUPID YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOUR OWN FEELING NOTHING ELSE MATTERS TO YOU DOES IT!" Zeke took a deep breath.

"You make me sick get out of here I'll cure him and then I'll talk to you about this."

Luke walked back to his room as he passed the other doorways the boys in the room whispered rumors. Luke felt so bad that he wasn't there, that when someone needed him the most he was no where near. Luke took a small box from his drawer the contents in the box were a few stings of yawn a pen and a camping knife. Luke pulled out the camping knife.

"Don't do it." A voice from the doorway said.

Luke looked over to see Zane standing in the doorway. Luke's heart raced seeing that Zane was alive and well.

"I'm sorry Zane I wanted to protect you but instead I walked away I feel so foolish I don't know what to do with myself. You don't have to stay if you don't want too. You can even yell at me. I want to hear everything you got to say so please just don't hate me. I was wrong, I was weak, all I really wanted to do was embrace you and tell you how much I love you. I wanted to tell you that the way your eyes are a perfect shade of crystal blue turns me on. I just wanted to kiss you softly like I didn't before. I want to be there for you always and forever.

"Luke you don't have to beat yourself up over what happened, I was just upset that you pushed me away and my feelings for you grew weak. But then when I was attacked, you came to saved me didn't you. I heard your voice through the darkness and found my way back to you. your master didn't revive me I heard your voice and like a miracle a light went on and I heard you and master talking when I woke up I saw you leave the room. Your master was surprised to see my eyes through all the beating I took. But I made it back here for you. I love you Luke and nothings going to change that."

Zane walked over to Luke hugging him and kissing him, he took his face in his hands.

"Though if you every insult my mom again I will have to kick your ass." Zane smiled

Luke felt happy once more to have Zane back and to still be loved by him, but was afraid of what master had in store.


	3. Chapter 3

Mysterious Lovers

chapter 3

The next morning Luke woke up with Zane cuddled up next to him. He couldn't remember anything that happened the night before. He rubbed his neck as he sat up in bed. He uncovered himself and stood up walking over to the door he heard Zane's voice.

"where are you going?" Zane said lean on one arm.

"I have to go talk to master I'll be back." He winked and walked out of the room.

Luke knocked in the door in which his master was staying in. The door opened and Luke walked in. His master was sitting at a large desk, in the middle of the desk was a file of papers marked "private". Luke became nervous as he approached the desk.

"you wanted to talk to me sir?" Luke asked.

"ah yes Luke come in." the master folding his hands. "I wanted to talk to you about transferring to the other department of our unit."

Luke's jaw dropped his whole life he wanted to be put in the other unit because the kids in the recent unit made fun of him. Luke's eyes filled with tears he finally found someone he relates to and then his master decides to switch him to another unit. Luke knew if he accepted he would be left heartbroken, Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get another offer made it worse. But refusing it would most likely upset the master. So Luke said he would and went back to pack up his stuff to move to a different corridor. Walking back to his room tears rolled down his face, for right now he only had a few more hours with Zane then it would be on to a new unit with new people. Zane sat up when Luke entered the room.

"he- what's wrong did something happened?" Zane said concerned.

"Master asked me to move to another unit. So after today it would be, a new unit and new roommate and new faces but none of them would be yours... I wanted this to happen for so long because no one here cares but now that I met you, I want to stay here with you." Luke said looking at his shoes.

"it's okay I promise, I'll be with you." Zane smiled.

Luke looked at him in confusion as if he knew this switch had something to do with Zane. That night Zane laid on the balcony looking at the stars. Seeing the moon he remembered how him and his mom used to watch them together. He never understood why his mom was so vacant when it came to looking at the stars, he guessed it was because they were so perfect. The light they made had this weird effect that made you want to stare at them forever. It made him think of Luke. Picturing his face in the stars made looking at the stars much better. Zane thought that might have been why his mom liked to look to because it made her think of his dad. Luke walked out startling Zane, he jumped up and looked at Luke holding his chest as his heart began to race from excitement. Luke laughed apologizing for startling him, he held out a cup of hot steamy liquid with whip cream on top. Zane reached out and took it taking a sip.

"Yum hot chocolate, my favorite but then again who's isn't." Zane said chuckling.

Luke walked up to Zane running his finger across Zane's lips "you had some on your lip." Luke chuckled and smirked.

"So Zane what do you want to do tonight? since we have nothing to do tomorrow but move my stuff to another room I want to get my mind off the moving situation."

Zane replied. "Well we could have a pillow fight then play a board game like clue or monopoly and finish with me and you in a bed cuddling." Zane said as if he had all ready planned their whole night together.

"Did you come up with all this while looking at the stars? wish I could do that." Luke said glancing at the stars.

Luke's eyes turned from emerald green to a blood red as if the effect from the stars was worse for him than a human. Zane backed away fear ran through his vanes. He reached the wall fearful of this he slid down the wall to a crouching position. Trying so hard not to scream he hid his face in his arms and hoped it would all be over in a few minutes. As he coward Luke got worse he began to grunt and snarl. Zane's fear got worse, Tears rolled down his face as he sat coward against the wall flinching every time Luke grunted or snarled. Luke turned and saw Zane against the wall. Walking toward him he felt Zane's fear, Zane's heart jump, he looked up to see Luke edging closer and closer toward him. He noticed something strange about the way Luke was walking toward him it was almost like Luke was trying to prevent himself from walking in his direction. Zane stood up quickly put a bold look on his face and bolted toward Luke. Embracing Luke and tackling him to the ground. Luke's mind screamed (YOU IDIOT!) Zane held Luke down as he fought to be released. Luke swiftly jerked and Zane went flying, scraping his knee on the cement, Zane laid on the ground immobile for a few minutes Luke got up smelling the blood he walked toward him. Luke looked at his body bruised and broken picking him up he caught the scent of Zane's sweet blood. Luke tried to fight against the bloodlust, but it consumed him. Luke leaned over Zane licking the small of his neck. Zane woke up to see him in Luke's arms and Luke bent over him. Zane feared that this day would come but imagined it would. Zane put his hand on the back of Luke's head holding it firmly and pushing his mouth down on his neck. For a few seconds he felt a dull pain in the injection spot but after that everything seemed fuzzy to him. Luke noticed what was going on, he pulled away. Zane's head dropped like it was heavy, like he was dead. Luke laid him down on the ground. Slitting his own wrist and dripping a few drops of blood on Zane's mouth. The blood slowly entered his mouth through the small corners of his lips Luke kissed him softly Zane slowly began to open his eyes. Luke embraced Zane as tears streamed down his face Luke felt horrible because he didn't want to do that to the one he loved. Zane reached up and embraced Luke pulling his head toward his chest.

"You don't have to cry Luke it's okay, I'm okay, I'm happy, I wanted you to. I wanted to spend my whole life with you, I knew I would die one day and leave you behind so I'm happy that you bit me because now I can spend my whole life with you without the fear of dying."

Luke looked at Zane.

"you wanted to live a life where you have to live in the shadows for eternity never being able to show your face in public without the urge to feed on people? I wanted you to be happy with me till your body was to weak to bear another day in this world and I would be able to hold you as you took your last breaths and I could remember you as the guy I loved not the guy I turned and regretted it." Luke said furious.

Zane's embrace weakened and his eye contact went from Luke to the ground. Zane was devastated by the words Luke used to get his point across (shadows, eternal urge to feed, regret.) this troubled Zane that he was so stupid not to notice that Luke wanted to be able to live a normal life with him without the regret of messing up, but now he has that regret and he wishes he could redo everything. Zane stood up and walked off into the hideout. Luke watched as Zane disappeared behind the door. Luke's chest felt heavy like there was something wrong with it like it was beating. Luke's curiosity led him to find out he placed his hand over his chest as he brushed his hand against his own skin it felt warm he could hear the sound of the beats his heart made it was like Luke was healed like he was alive again. Luke stood up and ran through the door. He chased after Zane. Reaching him he spun him around and placed a hand on his chest there was still a heart beat like Luke's. As Luke felt it he began to realize that this was the start of a new beginning. The beating in both of there chest meant that now they were tied together they became whole. Zane smiled looking at Luke in awe.

"What does this mean Luke? Why did your heart begin to beat? I don't understand."

"I guess when I bit you it must have picked up on the feelings I felt. It means that we are whole like a heart, take away one part and it stops working bring that part back to it and it beats again." Luke embraced Zane.

he words lingered in the air like leaves falling weightlessly from a tree.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Mysterious Lovers

Chapter 4:

Zane woke up the next morning his head was in pain. He reached for a bottle at the side of the bed. The room was dark, Zane looked around, Seeing Luke in the corner he sat up, Luke stood up and walked over and sat next to Zane.

"This room is a thinking room it's for people that can't think straight with a lot of noise."

Zane nodded

"I understand now, but why am I in here?"

Luke looked at Zane.

"Well vampires aren't the best thinkers with noise since our hearing is like sensitive." Luke tried to explain the best he could.

Zane sat staring at the floor Luke worried he said something to upset him but Zane looked up in wonder.

"Did you say something?"

Luke smiled seeing that Zane was still his normal self even though he was vampire.

"nope, I was just wondering what you were doing" Luke chuckled.

Zane tilted his head and smiled. Luke ruffled his hair laughing playfully. Zane's chest began to hurt, he bent over clutching his chest. He sense something coming towards the door but was unsure what it was so he got up and walked over to the door as the door opened Zane grabbed for whatever was coming in realizing that what IT was, was a girl about the age of 9 coming to get them for the master. Zane stood in fear that he almost hurt the little girl.

"Meanie I come to get you and this is what I get man I really have to tell daddy to stop sending me in here. Let's go you two daddy wants to see you and big brother." she said walking out the door.

Zane looked back at Luke in confusion what was she talking about, was Luke her older brother? Luke looked almost three colors paler than he was a hour ago. He looked almost like he never knew who he was. Luke stopped in the hallway, dropping to his knees he held his head in his hands. Shaking Zane signaled for the others to go on ahead and that they would catch up later. Zane dropped by Luke's side holding him close he whispered comforting words to him. Luke stood up wiping his eyes, and clearing his throat he continued down the hallway Zane walked after him. When they got to the room they walked in without a word. Zane felt uneasy being in the room it was silent and it was getting so hard to keep up with what they were saying. Zane started to doze. His hearing was starting to distort the words. He started to feel dizzy. Luke looked over at Zane; he was on his knees grasping his head, Luke ran over to Zane.

"Zane are you okay!" Luke said as he dropped to Zane's side.

"mm my head... it's killing me."

Zeke walked over to them.

"it looks like he's not responding well to the transformation, Luke leave him with me." Zeke said signaling Luke to leave. "Zane have you feed since you changed?"

"N- no I haven't I'm not really familiar with vampires I've just thought I could live even if I didn't feed. " Zane said looking ashamed.

"Zane you could have lost your life, yes vampires are immortal only until we lose all the blood in our body then we have nothing. Vampires can not make their own blood so we take blood from others because we to are too secretly afraid of dying although we are already dead." Zeke explained.

Zane was confused but in a way he understood what Zeke was saying. After Zane heard what master had to say he went to find Luke. Luke was sitting on a stool, at the bar. Luke was reading a book when Zane walked in.

"Hey Luke, what are you reading?" Zane said walking over to him.

"Hey... so what did the master say?" Luke asked not looking up from his book.

"He told me that if I didn't feed I would die so I decided to ask you what to do cause I don't know how I'm new at this." Zane said with a chuckle.

Luke looked up from his book with a smile. Zane's face went red as Luke stood up from the table and walked over to Zane, Brushing his hand against Zane's cheek, Zane shivered.

"Do you want to know how to feed? I'm willing to show you if you want?" Luke said looking Zane straight in the eyes.

"Well I was just..." Zane blushed as Luke gently ran his thumb over his lips down his cheek then resting it on his neck. Tilting his head a little Luke kissed Zane's neck.

"Lesson one when sucking blood never drink the last drop of blood." Luke said still kissing Zane's neck.

"So what's lesson two?" Zane said in a seducing voice.

"Well lesson two is a little more complicated and I'd have to show you cause it's hard to explain" Luke told him.

Luke led Zane down the back alley, stopping just short of a hobo heating his hands over a lit garbage can, Zane questioned why they were there. He looked at Luke, his eyes blood red. Zane got scared looking at Luke with the same look in his eye he had when he bit him. Zane ran down the alley, Luke looked to his side where Zane was and is not now. Luke knew he scared Zane and felt really stupid because he knew he was not ready for this. Luke went to look for Zane he found him sitting on the curb a short distance outside of where he took him. He felt so embarrassed because he knew Zane wasn't ready but did what his master said to do. Luke stared at Zane for a while then felt a shiver run up his spine. He turned and blushed, Zane seen him turn and walked over to him.

"Hey Luke what's up?" Zane said smiling at Luke

Luke always liked that smile it meant that he was forgiving him for everything he put him through. Luke began to cry falling to his knees he begged Zane for forgiveness.

"Zane I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I know I was wrong and I know it wasn't right and I just hope you still..."

Luke's voice started to fade he slid down Zane's leg as if he had passed out but that wasn't the case. Zane looked at Luke's back there was something shiny sticking out of his back right below his shoulder blade. Zane felt tears roll down his face.

"Luke wake up, wake up you can make it through this you are strong please Luke I love you!"

Zane held Luke's body, tears rolled down his face and onto Luke's face. Zane thought to himself that this was the end that he would never see him again. Just at the thought of that Luke's eyes began to open Zane's eyes widened at the surprise of Luke raising himself to his feet.

"Luke are you okay?" Zane asked in awe

"I think so."

Luke said pulling the shiny object from his back

"Wow did that ever hurt though"

"I'm just glad your alright..." Zane said looking at his feet

"What's up with you? You seem embarrassed about something."

Luke said embracing Zane

"I'm just glad you were worried about me."

"I wasn't worried I was just..."

Zane paused and looked back at his feet

"I just thought I would never see you again so I stayed by your side I knew you would make it though I just want to make sure." Luke blushed

"I know what you mean no more words now just kiss me." Zane backed away

"Luke do you love me?" Zane said looking at the ground

Luke replied with the answer Zane knew was going to be and always had been.

"Yes Zane I love you very much and what I did was so unacceptable that I know you could never forgive me for it..." Luke said turning and walking away

Zane lunged forward "wait Luke!"

Zane took Luke's hand Luke looked back at him, his eyes filled with fear and anger. Zane took his other hand trying to comfort him but noticed that Luke only got more angered, Zane was the last thing on Luke's mind at the point in his mind there was no Zane. Zane knew this was going to happen so he let go of his hand and they walked back to the hideout in silence as they neared it Zane began to say his good-byes although he will probably never have a normal life he went home anyway, to the empty house he always returned to. Three years went by and Zane grew more and more lonely, he strayed from his friends, dropped out of school and eventually never came out of his house. One night as Zane laid in bed he thought of all the things he and Luke did together. He could feel his heart crumble like that day when he tried to please Luke but failed miserably only to find his heart shattered and stepped on. Zane has tried everything since that day to forget him but the more he tried the harder it became. Luke was his other half and now that he's gone there's nothing left. His heart was shattered and he lost everything good in his life his family his friends even his love. Zane was dead to everyone including himself. A few weeks after Zane quit school there was a knock on his door. He didn't move from his bed he groaned and rolled over, thinking it would go away there was a similar knock on his bedroom door. He crawled across the room opening the door he saw to black boots connected to two small ankles covered by long black and teal stitched Tripp pants. In a deep voice the person said,

"what are you doing on the floor?"

"I uh, I fell." Zane said standing up.

"right and I'm the pipers daughter get up"

the boy helped him up, Zane looked at him studying his facial structures Zane thought for a moment the boy looked at him.

"you haven't change much you still bony as the day I bit you"

thoughts overwhelmed Zane's head, then one name came to him Luke.

"Luke? It that you?"

Zane backed away slowly fearful of his reply

"Zane there's no need to fear I'm not going to hurt you I promise just like that day I swore to protect you... but I couldn't even do that I let you slip away straight though my fingers and the next thing I knew you were gone. I'm sorry..." Luke looked at the floor he missed Zane so much that the pain was eating him alive.

Finally Zane spoke

"Luke... I wanted to see you again but the pain of thinking what you would have done kept me from coming back I quit school isolated myself from everyone even my friends I couldn't face anyone I was scared of being reject for being different."

Zane began to cry tears streamed down his face as he dropped to his knees. He held everything inside for so long that it all just flowed out like a story dying to be told, Luke knelt next to him embracing him he told him everything was all right that he was there and he needn't worry so much. The words that Luke spoke were comforting soothing. Zane soon past out in Luke's arms before he did he whispered something only Luke could hear

*I Love You.*

A few hours Later Zane awoke still in Luke's arms Luke was still asleep Zane unwrapped himself from Luke's grip and walked to his bed. Sitting down his looked at the stars wondering if this moment was dream or reality. Zane pinched himself to make sure wasn't dreaming he wasn't. Zane laid in his bed getting up once to wake up Luke to join him. It felt so right laying next to Luke on the bed he remembered when he first arrived at the hideout and how it was so frightening then how Luke held Zane all though the night. Zane smiled and closed his eyes saying a little prayer to thank god for Luke and how he found his way back to him. Zane wrapped his arms around Luke and Luke held his hand close to his heart and there fell asleep just like in the day when Zane first met Luke. Zane woke up in the morning before Luke getting up he accidentally bump Luke waking him up from his sleep.

"Bad dream?" Luke asked

"huh oh yeah I seem to have them a lot lately" Zane said smiling to reassure he was okay.

"Zane can I ask you something?"

"yeah sure what is it?"

"do you still love me like you used to?" he blushing brightly.

"of course I do" Zane said without hesitation

"Then can I stay here with you?" Luke said blushing as bright as he could get

"of course Luke my home is your home too" Zane smiled and kissed Luke's forehead.

Zane crawled out of bed and walked across the room looking back he smiled and winked, Luke began to blush. Luke got out of bed and followed Zane down the hall.

"want the Grand Tour?"

"Um sure where's the bathroom?"

"first door on your left." He pointed down the hall

"Okay let me take a piss and then we'll start the grand tour"

"Hurry back I'll be waiting."

Luke walked into the bathroom sitting on the closed toilet seat he pulled out a small device almost like a cell phone and called the hideout with information on his where about but instead of telling them where Zane lived he told them he was staying with him for good. Luke was always the masters pet always being told what to do and being with Zane made him feel a lot more human then like a pet. Zane knocked on the door to find out what was taking him so long, Luke closed the device, flushed the unused toilet and walked out finding Zane at the entrance panting like something was wrong. Zane fell to the floor his body was bruised like someone had beat him up he noticed a chip in his ear. Luke remembered the day he walked away from him the day he swore he would protect from that day forward. The master must have chipped him while Luke was back in his room. Luke stared at the chip he dug it out of Zane's neck feeling the back of his neck he felt one on his own body. He dug it out dropped it on the floor, scooped up Zane and ran outside.

"dammit they knew where we were from the start."

"whoa- what's happening Luke where are we going?"

Zane woke up and they were in the air, Zane began to panic it's not everyday you wake up and your in the air Zane was scared of heights even the vampiric powers didn't take that away. Luke looked at him swooping to the ground Luke sat Zane on a park bench.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you awoke please forgive me." Luke bowed to him.

"Where are we going?"

"They were tracking us by chips, they knew where we were by tracking devices, they wanted you back to help find the artifact we never found, and I told them I was staying with you here forever, and we he got mad, and now we're on the run. We need somewhere to go."

"I have one place"

Zane took him into the forest to a little cave by a stream, it looked like someone decorated it and lived there. There were wrappers from slim Jim's, pop tarts and even old popcorn bags. Zane explained how he used to come here when he ran away he felt safe here unlike in his own house there was no arguments if any it was between him and the trees he always won. Inside was a bed a chair and an old black and white TV radio. The bed had fresh sheets like no one was in here and they weren't stained because Zane put plastic protectors over it there were no spiders just moth ball all over the floor it protected them from and harm that's why Zane came here he was always protected by something. "Well four walls make a home my mom always said"

Luke laughed, Zane blushed that was the first time he had seen Luke laugh like that. Leaning over he kissed him.


End file.
